<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"May I Have This Dance?" by vivalabandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214418">"May I Have This Dance?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalabandoms/pseuds/vivalabandoms'>vivalabandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>newsies oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School AU, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Pining???, mainly javey, mentions of sprace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalabandoms/pseuds/vivalabandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>davey and jack run away from a high school party to be gay together</p><p>oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs &amp; Sarah Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>newsies oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"May I Have This Dance?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry im bad at descriptions but thats literally all this oneshot is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey leaned against the table, taking in the dance floor in front of him. Katherine's father was out of town so she'd used the opportunity to have a little get together which pretty quickly turned into a big party. Davey was pretty sure Race was behind this stream of random kids from their sister school in Brooklyn taking over the house.</p><p>Davey wanted nothing more than to go home. He only came because Sarah insisted he lived a little, but this was really not his scene.</p><p>"Dave, at least pretend to enjoy yourself." Sarah bounced over, drink in hand. Davey looked at his sister and sighed. He sometimes wished they were more similar. Being twins meant nothing for them. He'd give anything to have Sarah's confidence and personality. She was always more outgoing and personable - Davey often felt lost in her shadow. </p><p>Davey wrinkled his nose. "Is there alcohol in this? You better not make me drive after-"<br/>
"Relax, baby brother. It's only a little bit. It won't hurt you to experiment. You’re a senior, for god’s sake. Is this how you want to go into college?"<br/>
"I want to get to college alive, Sarah. You oughta go, Finch is calling you." Finch had tied his shirt around his head and was beckoning Sarah to come join what looked to be a moshpit.<br/>
Sarah giggled at Finch and turned to pout at her brother. "You're no fun. I'll see you soon." She took off to the dance floor, leaving Davey alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He looked around at the people in front of him, his friends, and wondered if he would've gotten to know them without Sarah. How was he going to make friends in college? How was he going to actually have a life without Sarah?</p><p>"Davey?" He jumped at the mention of his name. He turned around to see Jack, holding a drink. Davey’s heart started racing. He was always really happy to see his best friend but something’s been feeling different for a while. He had just dubbed it as school stress and ignored it completely.</p><p>"Hey, Jack. Whatcha doing?"<br/>
He set down his drink and pocketed his hands. "I's just aboutta ask ya the same thing. Why ain't you out there dancing?"<br/>
Davey looked down and chuckled. "You know this isn't really my thing. I don't even know why I'm here, honestly. I should've just stayed home. Plus," he pointed out, "You ain't dancing either."</p><p>"Yeah, well I thought maybe ya wanted to have fun for once. I kid, I kid, don’t look at me like dat. Besides, Romeo grinding on youse gets uncomfy afta a while.” Davey laughs, and his heart swells. He refused to acknowledge why. Jack was his best friend and he’d do anything for that to never change. Even if it meant sitting on his big, intense, almost overpowering feelings for him that he totally didn’t know existed.</p><p>They sat without saying anything for a couple of seconds, watching their friends have fun. Half of them were making out on the various couches and the other half were drunkenly screeching along to Lady Gaga.</p><p>“Ya wanna ditch?” Jack whispered, making Davey jump again.<br/>
“Jesus, Jack.” He looked around again. “I’m not sure if we should. Shouldn’t someone responsible be here just in case?”<br/>
“Aw, they’ll be fine. They got Race.” Just as he said that, Race launched himself off the coffee table and onto Spot Conlon, who staggered backwards as the skinny boy howled with laughter and crashed his lips onto Spot’s.</p><p>Davey was about to protest again but there was something in Jack’s eyes which made it look like he needed this.</p><p>“Alright, fine. We gotta come back, though. I’m the designated driver for at least five of these people.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>They made their way past the crowd of kids, and burst onto the front lawn. Jack laughed and pulled Davey, making him run. They ran for a full minute before Jack slowed down, leading him up a winding staircase, to the terrace of a building. This allowed Davey to collapse and catch his breath.</p><p>“Damn, Davey, where’s ya stamina at?”<br/>
“You know- full well- I don’t have any.” Davey wheezed. He looked up at the big moon and felt a soft breeze on his cheeks. “What’re we doing here?”</p><p>Jack shrugged. “Figured we could both use some peace an’ quiet. Plus, I wanted to talk to youse about something.” Davey raised his eyebrows quizzically. “Oh? What’s up?”</p><p>Jack wrung his hands and wiped them on his jeans. He’d never seen him this nervous before. “Jackie? Is everything okay?”</p><p>He bit his lip. “No. Yes. I don’t know, Davey, but it’s all your fault.”</p><p>Davey felt like someone had stuck a knife in his heart. “What? What’d I do?” He asked, terrified of the answer.</p><p>“It’s just- you just-” Jack groaned in frustration. “You just- make me, I dunno, feel something, ya know? And I dunno if I’m supposed ta ‘cause youse my best friend, right? An’ I don’t wanna lose ya but I swear to god David I really, really, really like ya and I can’t sit on this no more because it’s killin me.”</p><p>Davey’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jack didn’t stop talking, though.</p><p>“-An’ youse gots such pretty eyes it’s like how am I not supposed to develop feelings, right? An’-” Davey grabs his face before he continues and gently kisses him. He can feel Jack melting in his arms as he snakes his arm around his waist and pulls him closer. They break away, panting slightly and resting their foreheads together. </p><p>They hear soft music wafting up from the Italian restaurant downstairs. Jack breaks into a smile and steps back. “May I have this dance?”</p><p>Davey giggles and takes his hand. “Yes, you may.”</p><p>They gently sway to the sounds of the violin in the moonlight, while everything else just fades away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is newsies-of-new-yawk if you'd like to request anything! i do readerxnewsie and newsiexnewsie and i currently have a lot of free time so!! have at it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>